create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Potix (Demigod)
Please do not use my OC without my permission. -Snowclaw5553 Potix is the 16 year old Greek, demigod son of Athena and Hektor, and twin brother of Kinus. He is also the older brother of Izus. He is the most powerful son of Athena. Appearance Potix is a 5’11, 16 year old boy, with a light tan. His grey eyes sparkle with a mischievous light like he has a way to back 25 different ways, which he is smart enough to do that. Unlike most of his modern siblings, he has dark brown hair. He has a lithe, strong frame. Potix commonly wore chitons that went down to bellow his knees. The chitons had some ink stains in them, but where otherwise just fine. He wore a grey cord belt that hung down in the back. His sandals, simple one laced, are also ink stained. He has his dagger strapped to his left fore arm In AUs Potix wears plain t-shits, a dark grey zip-up hoodie, and grey shorts. He wears sandals. Either that or weather appropriate clothing. Ghost form Potix in ghost form looks the exact same, except for the transparent skin, and a helmet of celestial bronze with owls, scrolls, and quills. His eyes are a little hard to pick out because they are grey. His dagger is on his fore arm. Personality He’s tied of everyone’s bullshit. He has no desire of backing down to his enemies so he can prove he is right. He is witty, wise, and can be a smart ass if need be. He loves to hide all feelings he experences, and is therefore very experienced in being apathetic. He is very harsh and angry toward a lot of things (Cabin 3) but can be sympathetic to new campers and his siblings. Abilities Carftsmanship- he takes great care and pride in what he makes, writing is a favorite of his. He is also very good at weaving. EXTREME Dyslexia- despite being super intelligent, he can only read Ancient Greek, though can understand Latin as well as English, despite the fact that he died 18 years before the take over of Rome. Eye glow power- His Telumkinesis is enhanced to the point where the weapon itself glows and goes where he so wishes it to land. His eyes glow grey and his progress speed is heightened. Genius intellect- he is very smart and can figure out things super fast, being able to understand a language just by listening for a couple hours. He is also very strategic. Memorization- He can never forget what he hears, and can is also good at memorizing stuff on page. Modern day ADHD- he is hyper despite his uncaring nature. Telumkinesis- He has control over weapons to a degree. Weapon proficiency, knife fighting, disarmament Will Power- He is very resistant to Charmspeak, and unconsciousness during a fight, as well as tricks. Weapon Potix has a foot long, celestial bronze dagger, that he is very talented with. The dagger has no history, or magic that goes along with it but is inscribed with the word ‘σοφία’ meaning wisdom. Disadvantages/ Fears/ Fatal flaw Disadvantages * He will get ‘Eye glow sickness’ as a side affect of making his eyes glow, causing dizziness, headaches, slurring of sentences, and possibility of passing out. * The most common side effect is that he is talkative and a little more easily angered. * He has a bit of superiority complex because of how smart he is. This tampered when Kinus died. * Ground olive pits- olives pits when mixed with nectar and water act as a sedative to Potix. Fears * Scared of being wrong and someone getting hurt because of it. Fatal flaw Hubris, he think he can do anything better than everyone. Trivia * He is a Virgo * He is Ambidextrous * His brother, Kinus, leaves for camp 1 year before he does. Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Children of Athena Category:Knowledge Elementalist Category:Mortals Category:Dead Category:Virgo Category:The 11